


Monster

by Shark_Puppy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: Naruto is a monster.Sasuke is the only one who can save him from himself.Sasuke will be his saviour, and he'll never let anyone else take that away from him.Sasuke saved him, so in turn he will save Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> this was made using an AI. I take requestsss.

Naruto is a monster.

Sasuke is the only one who can save him from himself.  
Sasuke will be his saviour, and he'll never let anyone else take that away from him.

Sasuke saved him, so in turn he will save Sasuke.

He can see that they will eventually kill each other. They are too much alike to not be. They will become rivals, and they will both be in love with the idea of being in control. Then, they will kill each other. Whether through mutual jealousies and rage or a simple mistake, they will cross blades at last.  
Then he will be all alone, just like he was when his mother left him.

But then, he'll be alone no more. He will be with someone, and the thought of that makes him happy.

He's come this far. He can make it the rest of the way.

He has to.

"Sasuke!" he cries, feeling his heart beat within his chest.

Sasuke slowly turns his head from the scroll he is reading, and looks at him. His Sharingan is active and watching Naruto's body language. His eyes flick down to where their clasped hands lie.

"Naruto..." he starts, slowly getting up from his chair.

Naruto cannot find the words to speak. All he can do is lift his head up and meet Sasuke's gaze. He lets go of the scroll, which drops to the floor with a 'ping'. He holds both of his hands out, hoping that this is the right thing to do.

Sasuke sighs, before pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against and walking softly over to him. He takes one hand and lifts him up, before resting their joined hands against his chest. He wraps his other arm around him, holding him tightly.

"You love me," Sasuke says simply. It's not a question.

"Y-yes...," he replies, not wanting to waste any second of this.

"Do you know why I love you, Naruto?"

He thinks for a second, before realising the answer. "Because I don't hate you for what you are."

Sasuke smiles bitterly. "Perhaps..."

In that moment, he knows what he has to do. He leans up on his tip toes, lifting his head up to meet Sasuke's. He gently presses his lips against his in a sweet, almost innocent kiss. It doesn't take long for the both of them to feel the other's burst with passion. Their tongues dart out, tasting and exploring, as their hands hold on for dear life.

Sasuke pulls back first, but only to take a breath. His eyes flicker with desire, before he dives in again. He hasn't kissed many people in his lifetime, but he would think that he's good at it, based on how he's doing now. And when he kisses you, it's like all the experience in the world is let out from him, and spat right at you.

When they part, they're both out of breath.

"I love you, Naruto," he says, looking into his eyes.

"...I love you too."

They hold one another for a while. They don't need to say anything. They just have to be together...

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"I want to feel you. I want to touch you."

Sasuke nods, before muttering something about taking it slow. He then takes his arms off of him, for the first time since he found him. He grabs his hands, and places them on his shoulders. He slowly begins to lower him down, before pressing their lips together again. This time, they're a lot more aggressive with it.

Their hands wander to wherever they can reach, almost desperately. For the first time since they found each other, they're both able to fully touch the other.

They fumble with each other's clothes for a while, before managing to get them off. They're now left in their underwear, which are a mismatched set. Sasuke's consist of a grey cotton pair with black lining, and the letters 'N' and 'A' on them in yellow. Naruto's are a light blue pair with a drawstring that ties at the waist, with the letters 'S' and 'A' on them in dark yellow. They both have a series of scars running across their stomachs, from different fights. Sasuke's is shaped like a cross, while Naruto's looks like an eight in a circle. They both have a pair of swords attached to their sides, which they immediately use to pin the other to the wall. They kiss each other eagerly, hungrily.

Their dicks touch.

At first, it's only their underwear separating them. But after a while, they roll their underwear down, revealing their dicks. They're both quite a lot bigger than average. Naruto's is thicker than Sasuke's, and even longer. Sasuke's also darker in colour, and fairly veiny. Naruto's is lighter, but still has a noticeable shade difference. Both of them have a patch of hairless skin that's a similar colour to their dicks, on their stomachs just below their stomachs. They both rub themselves against the other, desperate for release.

"I need to be inside you. Please, please let me inside you?"

"Yes...do it. Do it now."

Without another word, they thrust their hips forward and let out a shout. Their dicks push into the other as far as it can go. Each one of them lets out a groan of ecstasy as they're both filled with the other. Their eyes roll into the back of their heads as they find release. They collapse to the ground, panting. After a while, they get up and clean themselves, before donning their clothes. They head to the door, before turning.

"I love you, Sasuke."  
"And I love you, Naruto."


End file.
